


Just Not Really

by Kazzy



Series: Doesn't Matter What You Own [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100xwords, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Thea have a conversation pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Chopped from chapter seventeen of Nothing Set in Stone, brushed up as a drabble.

-x-x-x-

Thea, drunk and miserable leans her head on Laurel’s shoulder. “I used to think you and Ollie would get married. How stupid was that?”

Laurel manages to hide her flinch, keeping her tone even. “It’s not stupid.” It’s not so far from what Laurel expected herself. That she might have been married by now hovers over her, a heavy dangling weight. He’d have cheated on her and she’d have had the choice to ignore it or divorce him. 

“I wanted to be a bridesmaid.”

Laurel chokes on something between a laugh and a sob because it’s funny.

Just really not.

-x-x-x-


End file.
